meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Mob
The Kung Fu Mob was started in November, 2007 by two Commandos females, one being born in the Gattaca (Kleintjie the Gattaca female and her niece Benzedrine the Commandos female), two whiskers males (Ningaloo and Wollow), one Frisky male (Clinton Baptiste) and two wild males (Tumbo and VKUM002). At the start of the group the dominant pair was Kleintjie and Clinton Baptiste. Clinton Baptiste disappeared in April, 2007 and Ningaloo become the new dominant male. Kleintjie and Ningaloo are still the dominant pair of the Kung Fu. Alpha Pair When the Kung Fu mob was formed, the dominant positions were taken by Kleintjie and Clinton Baptiste. Kleintjie won dominant female over Benzedrine. Clinton Baptiste won dominant male over the other adult males in the group. After a while after one of the Whiskers males, Wollow left the group, Clinton Baptiste also left the Kung Fu. The position of dominant male was taken by Ningaloo. Kleintjie still held on to her position as dominant female. All Known Members Kleintjie (VGGF014) Benzedrine (VCDF002) Ningaloo (VWM085) Wollow (VWM105) Clinton Baptiste (VFM123) Tumbo (VKUM001) VKUM002 Eliot (VKUM004) McDreamy (VKUF005) VKUP003 Bauer (VKUM006) Woolf (VKUM008) VKUP007 Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) Eagle's Claw (VKUF010) Tiger's Paw (VKUF011) Pai Mei (VKUF012) Princessco (VKUF013) Maroon (VKUM014) Pilko (VKUF015) Beej (VKUM016) Bean (VKUF017) Oiley Doyley (VKUM018) Littl'un (VKUF019) Martini(VKUF020) Dexter (VKUP021) Wales(VKUF022) Denmark(VKUM023) Ice Man(VKUM024) VKUP025 VKUP026 VKUP027 VKUP028 VKUP029 VKUP030 VKUP031 VKUP032 VKUP033 Members as of March 2010. Kleintjie (VGGF014) (dominant female) Ningaloo (VWM085) (dominant male) McDreamy (VKUF005) Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) Eagle's Claw (VKUF010) Pai Mei (VKUF012) Princessco (VKUF013) Maroon (VKUM014) Pilko (VKUF015) Beej (VKUM016 Bean (VKUF017) Oiley Doyley (VKUM018) Littl'un (VKUF019) Martini (VKUF020) Dexter (VKUP021) Wales (VKUF022) Denmark (VKUM023) Ice Man (VKUM024) Goose (VKUF026) Stumpy (VKUF027) Slyder (VKUF028) Hiphopopotamus (VKUM029) Rhymenoceros (VKUF030) Biffy Clyro (VKUM031) Spektor (VKUF032) VKUF034 VKUM035 Rival Mobs The Whiskers are the Kung Fu's arch rival. Both equivalent groups, they battle hard to win their terrory. A smaller rival is the Sequoia Mob, led by Kleintjie's niece Benzedrine (she formed the pack while she was evicted from the Kung Fu). Recently, a new meerkat mob was discovered northen of their territory, the Nequoia. They haven't encountered that gang yet, but it is posible they do. History *'November 2007:' The gang was formed by Kleintjie, Ningaloo, Benzedrine, Wollow, Clinton Baptiste, Tumbo and VKUM002. Kleintjie took dominant female position and Clinton Baptiste became the dominant male. Wollow left the group and went back to the Whiskers. *'January 2008:' VKUM002 is last seen and Benzedrine give birth to 6 pups. *'March 2008:' VKUP003 and VKUP007 are Dead *'April 2008:' Tumbo and Clinton Baptiste are last seen, Ningaloo takes Dominant Male *'July 2008:' Benzedrine is evicted and start a new group call Sequoia *'August 2008:' Kleintjie gives birth to 4 females *'November 2008:' Kleintjie gives birth to 7 pups. *'January 2009:' Kleintjie is pregnant. *'February 2009:' Kleintjie and McDreamy are pregnant. *'March 2009:' McDreamy aborted and Kleintjie gave birth to 4 litters. *'April 2009:' No events. However, the 4 pups are alive and safe. *'June 2009:' Encounter the Whiskers once and Kleintjie is pregneat. *'August 2009:' Kleintjie is still pregnant, McDreamy was evicted. She and her brother Bauer are absent. *'September 2009:' Kleinjie gives birth to 5 pups, Bauer disappear and McDreamy is absent. *'November 2009:' Kleinjie is pregnant. *'December 2009: '''Kleinjie gives birth to 5 pups. Eliot and Woolf are absent on the end of the month - possibly roving - with Tiger's Paw. McDreamy (appeared back twice), Dragon's Fist, Pai Mei, Princessco, Little'un (appeared back once), Eagle's Claw and Tiger's Paw (appeared back once) wre all evicted from the group. *'January 2010:' Kleinjie is pregnant. Elliot, Woolf and Tiger's Paw are last seen group encounterd Sequoia, VKUP033 is predated. *Febuary 2010: Kleinjie give birth, Mcdreamy appeared 6 times. vkuf025 hes died. 4 pups *March 2010: Eagle's Claw is pregnant but Aborted her litter. The group encounterd Whiskers Once. 2 Pups at the end of the month *April 2010: 2 pups and the group encounterd the Sequoia once Meerkats Kleintjie 'Kleintjie' was born on November 23th 2003, with her sister Zorilla. Her mother was Risca the dominant female of the Gattaca. Risca was an ex-dominant female of the Whiskers. But, in 2004 Kleintjie and Zorilla were evicted and left the Gattaca. Kleintjie and Zorilla stayed together, looking out for each other and keeping warm during the night. Then, they team up with Young Ones males to form the Commandos Mob. Kleinjie lost dominant to her sister who became the dominant female. Kleintjie couldn't produce a litter in the Commandos group. Over the next few years Kieinjie was evicted when Zorilla was about to give birth. In October 2008, she and Benzedrine one of the first Commando females born, were evicted from the pack. A few weeks later Kleintjie and Benzedrine teamed up with two wild males, a Frisky male (Clinton Baptiste) and two Whiskers males (Ningaloo and Wollow) to form Kung Fu Mob. Kleintjie finally won dominance over Benzedrine, Clinton Baptiste became the dominant male. She raised the Kung Fu numbers and Ningaloo won dominance next to her. Kleintjie became a great leader and the Kung Fu are one of the most powerful packs in KMP. ---- Benzedrine 'Benzedrine' was born inbetween January 24th and January 30th, 2005. Benzedrine's mother is Zorilla and she had one brother named Ketamine. Benzedrine and her brother survived their first two years. After the long-term dominant male Aragorn died, Ketamine became the natal dominant male, but a few months later he disappeard. Later, Benzendrine and her aunt Kleintjie were evicted by dominant female Zorilla. Benzedrine and Kleintjie teamed up with two Whiskers males, two wild males and one Frisky male to form a group called Kung Fu. Kleintjie took dominance but Benzedrine gave birth to the first surviving litter of 6 pups, of which two are killed. In July 2008 Benzedrine was evicted, Benzedrine soon teams up with Finn Whiskers the ex-dominant female of the Toyota to form Sequoia. The two teamed up with different rovers then it seem they found two males that would stay with them. The two males were Van Der Wethuizen and Bracken of the Toyota. But the two soon left. In September Benzedrine gave birth to two females and one male. Benzedrine and Finn soon got pregnant again and gave birth to 6 pups. The mothering is still unknown. Then four males join the group. The four males were Bruce of unknown background, Sid Vicious of Hoax, a wild male and Van Der Wethuizen. Bruce became the dominant male next to Benzedrine. Then Finn, two of Benzedrine pups from the first litter in Sequoia, Sid Vicious, and 2 of the 6 pups split from the main group and disappeared, leaving Benzedrine with Bruce, Van Der Wethuizen, one of her daughters and 4 pups. Van Der Wethuizen left shortly after. In September Benzedrine gave birth to 4 pups. All of them are currently alive. ---- Clinton Baptiste 'Clinton Baptiste' was from the Frisky group. Clinton Baptiste was a regular rover. He was often roving with other males to other groups. He often returned to the Frisky but was never dominant. In 2007, he left the Frisky for good to rove. He roved at other groups for a while until on November within the year of 2007, he came across two Whiskers males, Ningaloo and his nephew Wollow. The three males roved together until they joined up with two evicted females from the Commandos, Benzedrine who is the daughter of Zorilla and her aunt Kleintjie who was from Gattaca origin. The two groups teamed up together and formed the Kung Fu. The group at first was small. Clinto Baptiste took the position of dominant male of the group. Dominant female was won by Kleintjie. The group encounter changes in dominance in the coming weeks. Clinton Baptiste was dominant male until he left the group. Ningaloo took over the role of dominant male with Tumbo (VKUM001) a wild male. Wollow left the group and returned to Whiskers before taking residence in Lazuli. ---- Ningaloo 'Ningaloo is a male meerkat born on December 6th, 2004 in the Whiskers. His was born in a litter of four pups. His three litter mates were his two sisters Petra and Popkat (who sadly disappeared) and his one brother Machu Pichu. His parents were Flower and Zaphod. In October 2007, a rover appeared at the Whiskers. Ningaloo and other males chased him away but got lost. Soon after, they started to rove. After chasing away the male, the Whiskers males including Zaphod started a roving group, called Incas. The group was led by his father Zaphod. The group didn't last long, as they soon came across the Aztecs the males saw that it was only females and one male and quickly moved in, kicking out the domianat male (Homestar Runner). This was the end of the Incas. Ningaloo returned to the Whiskers. That time, he teamed up with his nephew Wollow. He and Wollow soon met up with two evicted Commandos females (one from Gattaca). The pack was formed by two females Kleintjie and her niece Benzedrine, a Frisky male called Clinton Baptiste and two wild males (Tumbo and VKUM002). Kleintjie won dominant female and Clinton Baptiste won dominant male. Wollow returned to Whiskers while Ningaloo stayed in Kung Fu. Then in April, Clinton Baptiste and the last wild male left the group and Ningaloo took dominance of the Kung Fu in May. ---- McDreamy '''McDreamy was born in the Kung Fu on 28th January, 2008. Her mother is Benzedrine and her father may have been Clinton Baptiste, the Frisky male founder of the Kung Fu. McDreamy was born in a litter of six. Her litter-mates were Eliot, Bauer, Woolf and 2 other pups that died soon after the birth. Her mother Benzedrine lost dominance to Kleintjie before she was born, during after the Kung Fu were formed. Kleintjie evicted McDreamy several times when she was pregnant. McDreamy always aborted her litter. She never succeded in producing pups. Category:Meerkat Mobs